zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Gillian vs. Mama Two blonde babes who run bustling cafes. They work very hard to make their customers happy. And we need TMC representation in the Temple of Courage. Ingo the great (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I love this. Good way to keep the ToC changing and fresh. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm... I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : And thus, a cry of "Great Win!" resounded throughout the Halls of the Temple... --AuronKaizer ''' 21:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : BLONDE CATFIGHT. I'm sold. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes, the connections are fantastic. Fight between minor characters with little to no story significance! Sir Real (talk) 23:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't what to say... - McGillivray227 00:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give it a try. Portal-Kombat : : I'm just grateful you didn't pull the obvious choice of Telma into all this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Telma also scares me--BassJapas (talk) 16:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL... I think you got what he said mixed up with something else....-- C2' / 02:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'-- C2' / 22:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Club Moblin vs. Moblin Statue Two rare, game-exclusive variations of one of the most frequently appearing enemies in the series. One of them is only encountered more than once in a different version of its game, and the other is encountered multiple times only as part of an optional side-quest. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Like it --'DekuStick' ''' '' : I'm not allowed to vote, but I think I can comment. Anyway, that last part isn't true. There are two in Forsaken Fortress that shoot lasers. -Isdrakthul ( 00:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC)) : : Lawl, sorry, I forgot an important part of the paragraph. It's encountered a second time only as part of the side-quest. My mistake. --AuronKaizer ' 00:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting! - McGillivray227 00:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I can comment? Club Moblin scares me so much! I screamed because of it. --BassJapas (talk) 00:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: : I screamed because of the Moblin Statue. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : PK you forgot to sign. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : You forgot to threaten to block us if we opposed :( ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I club it Oni Link 15:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Err, re-singing this, if that makes any sense 0_o Portal-Kombat : : I like this one, too.-- C2' / 22:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the above one more, but this is still pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I've always considered to Octorok to be the most common Zelda enemy, but I still like the fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: : I think it's a three-way tie between Octorok, Keese, and Stalfos (all of which have appeared in all games but one), but in any case he just said "one of" the most common Zelda enemies. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Missed the "one of" part...though it's definitely a two-way tie between Keese and Octoroks. Moblins weren't in MM, FSA, or TP. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad but not my favorite this week. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Marine Biologist vs. Pamela's Father Battle of the scientists who live around the things they study and give Link some facts about what they study. They also are each involved with the many songs Link plays and interact with him in special ways that necessitate or allow completion of a mini-dungeon and sidequest.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Its kind of boring, but not enough where I will oppose. I also don't like that both are MM characters (since the MB in this instance is playing largely off of his MM appearance.) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, good connections, but not an interesting fight. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : They are interesting characters, but whereas the Marine Biologist just seemed crazy, Pamela's Father was more "eccentric." Portal-Kombat : : I like the premise but not the fight so much. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Pass. (It's kinda same old, same old to me).-- C2''' / 22:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring, don't see that much in common. Same game, really? Super duh... 00:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage